1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is camera mount systems, and particularly camera mount systems that permit a camera to be quickly and easily transferred between different types of camera mounts.
2. Background
Presently, there are many different types of camera mounts onto which a camera may be secured. These range from body-mounted camera stabilizing systems (such as the STEADICAM® line of camera stabilizing systems, sold by The Tiffen Company of Hauppauge, N.Y., and competing systems sold by Xtended Camera Support Inc. of Thousand Oaks, Calif. and GPI Pro Systems of Valencia, Calif.) (collectively hereinafter, body-mounted camera stabilizing systems are referred to as “Steadicam systems”), to various studio mounts (tripod, dolly, crane, etc.) (collectively hereinafter, “studio mounts”), to handheld mounts. Switching between these different types of camera mounts is usually a source of delay during filming. It can easily take several minutes to disconnect a camera from one mount and then reconnect the camera to another mount, depending, in part, upon mount types and fasteners used.
For example, when changing over a STEADICAM® camera stabilizing system to a studio mount, the camera is first removed from the Steadicam system. Then, the system's mounting plate is removed from the underside of the camera. Next, the mounting plate for the studio mount is affixed to the camera. Not until this step is the camera securely placed onto a studio mount.
Generally, mounting plates for Steadicam systems and studio mounts are affixed to the camera by multiple screws which ensure secure attachment of the camera to the camera mount. Tightening of screws during changeovers take time, however, even when changeovers go smoothly. Unfortunately, in many instances changeovers do not go smoothly. Among other mishaps, screws frequently bind and/or strip and parts and tools become misplaced. Such delays easily run up the cost of filming. While camera crews are working diligently to change over camera mounts, others on set are often left standing around until the changeover is complete. A system that enables the camera crew to quickly change over from one type of camera mount to another is desirable.